1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation of media distribution systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for providing power efficient time management for mobile media.
2. Background
Conventional multimedia distribution systems, utilizing technology such as MPEG2 and IP transport, depend on time stamps to allow synchronization of a receiver clock system to source media provided across a wireless link. This technique typically utilizes a local clock at the receiving device that is locked to the source media stream. Unfortunately, this consumes additional power, and can add multiple clock domains to a portable device that has stringent power consumption restrictions.
Another synchronization technique attempts to buffer enough media to assure that the receiving device is at a low risk for buffer under flow due to time base differences. However, buffering the media may result in a delay in displaying the media. Thus, adding an extra oscillator consumes additional power and buffering the media may delay its display.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that operates to provide power efficient time management for mobile media whereby receiving devices can efficiently synchronize to source media provided across a wireless link.